


Mile High Club

by Cate Shaw (Bluebell84)



Category: Michael Fassbender - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fassy - Freeform, Mile High Club, Plane, Sex, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-10-20
Packaged: 2018-02-21 22:33:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2484716
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bluebell84/pseuds/Cate%20Shaw
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You + Fassy + itty bitty lavatory = oh yeahhh.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mile High Club

*ding*

"This is your Captain speaking. You are now free to move around the cabin to stretch or use the lavatory. We are riding with the wind, so it looks like we will be making good time. We should reach our destination by 10:10 pm. Enjoy the flight."

The monotone voice over the speaker caused a yawn to overtake your entire body. Your eyes watered and your toes involuntarily stretched as far as they could. You decided to stand up and stretch out your legs. You stood and your head bumped into the overhead compartments and you cursed under your breath. You prayed no one saw. A hushed snicker behind you made you cringe. Okay, someone saw you make a fool of yourself. So what. You're only human. Pretend nothing happened.

"That had to smart." You turned at the sound of a rich Irish accent. Your eyes locked contact with a pair of blue ones in the seat across the aisle from you. There were very few people on the red eye flight with you. You glanced around the cabin, estimating about 25 people total. And only one of them had their eyes on you.

Instantly observing how ridiculously handsome the owner of the gorgeous blue orbs was, your face heated with embarrassment. He had on a charcoal gray v-neck sweater and dark denim jeans. You could see a few curls of auburn colored chest hair escaping his v-neck. The color perfectly matched his scruffy five o'clock shadow accentuating his strong square jaw.

You rubbed the spot where your skull was assaulted and let out a bashful chuckle. "I'm such a klutz." You wanted to die, right then and there. He smirked and dropped his eyes back down to a book he was reading.

Feeling like you would look dumb for having got up just to hit your head for no reason, you opened the overhead bin and made it seem like you were searching for something in your duffle bag. You snuck at peek back at the guy who'd laughed and caught him staring. His eyes were making their way up from your bottom half as his fingers lightly rested on his mouth. You swallowed hard when his eyes met yours.

Even though he should be the one to be embarrassed for having been caught staring, your face flushed yet again. All he did was grin, broadly. You slammed the bin shut and sat back down quickly.

You could feel his eyes on you and you desperately thought of something to do. Anything. You snatched your purse from below your seat and raked through it to look busy.

Finally, a flight attendant, your saving grace from awkwardness, strolled up with the drink trolly and asked if you'd like a refreshment.

"Oh, um, maybe a gin and tonic? Please?" Your eyes fluttered from the flight attendant to the gentleman across the aisle. He appeared lost in his reading, paying no mind to the lovely flight attendant.

Handing you your refreshment, she cleared her throat to get his attention. You noticed she stood taller and arched her chest out as he glanced up. He gave her a polite smile and asked for a gin and tonic as well. Upon receiving his beverage, he held it up to you and mouthed "cheers" before taking a generous sip. You smiled and took a sip of your own.

He returned his attention to his book and you took the opportunity to devour the sight of him. His hair was a dark auburn, almost brown, and tousled perfectly. You enjoyed the way the overhead spot light reflected on the subtle facial hair around his lips. Your inner core warmed at the thought of feeling them brush against your sensitive skin. You watched as he flipped a page. His shoulders were broad and his sweater was snug against his chest. You watched the steady rise and fall of his chest. His hands, you noticed, were rather large but took gentle care of the wispy pages as he turned them. As you were daydreaming of his fingers brushing the hair from your eyes, he closed the book and placed it on the empty seat next to him. Before you could look away, he caught your eyes and you knew it was obvious you'd been staring.

He caught your eyes with his own and held your gaze. The way he looked at you made your heart pound. You bit your lip as his parted slightly. Laying his head back, he gave his lower lip a tiny lick; just enough to make you feel a tightening in your lady parts. The eye-fucking had only just begun and it was already too overwhelming. You cleared your throat and stood, minding the overhead compartment this time, and made your way toward the back of the plane to the lavatory.

An older woman stood outside of it, already waiting for her turn. The two of you exchanged polite smiles. Patiently waiting, you placed your hands behind your back and glanced down at your shoes. You didn't really need to pee, but you had to do something to break up the unbearable sexual tension you were experiencing.

Someone else joined the line to the lavatory just as an older gentleman stepped out and the older woman stepped in and locked it behind her. Making way for the old man in the narrow aisle, you pressed against the wall and saw that the person behind you was your eye-fucking buddy. He gave you a knowing smirk and you moved up in line to await your turn.

You about jumped out of your skin when you felt his fingers brush against your wrist at your side. Keeping your feet firmly planted, you turned your head slightly to the side so you could see him out of the corner of your eye. He was so close, nearly pressing into you. The back of his fingers delicately brushed up your arm, sending shivers down your spine. Your breathing sped up and you found yourself leaning back against him. He continued caressing your arm and brought his face down to your ear. He left it there and you closed your eyes, listening to and feeling his hot breath on the nape of your neck just behind your ear.

The click of the lock flew your eyes back open as the old lady made her way out of the lavatory. Again, you pressed against the wall to let her through and without looking back, stepped into the small closetesque bathroom and locked it.

Your heart felt like it would pound out of your chest and your underwear even felt a little damp. "Holy shit."

You splashed cold water on your face and fanned yourself to cool off. You stared at your reflection above the tiny sink and laughed in disbelief. You couldn't believe what just happened. Standing there and staring at yourself, you let a minute go by before you decided to make your way back to your seat.

You undid the latch and slid the door open. Immediately, you were pressed back in by *him* with his hands on your waist. He latched the door behind him and cradled your bottom with his hands to prop you up against the sink and mirror. His huge frame barely left you any room at all.

You grabbed his sweater at the chest in one hand and cupped his nape with the other. Together, you breathed heavily as your foreheads pressed against each other. Your eyelids were heavy with lust as you looked into his. Your knees separated, allowing him to step in more. Pressing against you now, his mouth crashed into yours and he held onto your thighs, keeping you in place. His whiskers were so rough against your skin but you loved it.

Grinding against him as best you could with his strong hands holding you still, he moaned against your mouth as your tongue caressed his own.

"Fuck," he groaned. "Get these off." He clawed at your jeans so you undid your button and zipper and lifted off the sink to let him yank them down.

One by one, you slipped your feet out and he began to fumble with his belt. His jeans pooled to the floor around his ankles and his briefs followed directly after. Your jaw dropped at the generous bulge that sprung free, aching for your touch.

You bit your lip and pulled him back to you. You kissed his lips and his jawline and nibbled down his neck. He began to rub two fingers furiously against the dampness between your legs. You gasped at the electricity that coursed through your body at his touch. Your eyes rolled back and you let out a quiet moan.

"You're so wet already, sweetheart," he smiled.

"Please," you begged.

It was all he needed to hear. He pulled aside your panties and guided himself toward you. The second his head met your wetness, your back arched, your body craving him. He pressed himself in gently at first, groaning in pleasure as your walls greeted him. He held onto your hips as you braced yourself onto his shoulders, grasping the fabric of his sweater tightly. He started pumping harder and faster. The adrenaline of the location, the stranger, and the very deed itself coursed through your bloodstream and you never felt more alive.

Your toes began to curl and you bit your tongue to keep from crying out. A bead of sweat dripped from his brow and he grunted quietly as he fucked you. It all felt so surreal. You couldn't believe this was actually happening.

Then a knock sounded on the door.

"Everything okay in there?" A nosy flight attendant must've noticed the two of you missing from your seats.

"Yes! Oh, yes!" You cried out at your release. Your fingers wound themselves into his hair and you tugged him toward your lips, kissing him as though your life depended on it.

Your wrapped your arms around him, holding onto him as he continued to have his way. The muscles in his back tensed and he moaned into your neck. You felt him fill you up as you kissed his neck. He shuddered at his release and practically collapsed into your arms.

Again, the flight attendant knocked on the door. "You need to take your seats. Immediately." She sounded stern and very unhappy.

The two of you silently chuckled and made yourselves as presentable as you could, which was very hard to do so with the lack of elbow room.

"You go first," he insisted. He pressed a soft kiss to your cheek and smiled.

You opened the door, stepped out, and then shut it. Two flight attendants gave you the stink eye and you shrugged. "Sorry, I spilled something on him and we were trying to wash it out."

You hurried back to your seat, barely able to contain your broad grin. Your fingers grazed across your swollen lips. You were officially a member of the Mile High Club. You shook your head in disbelief as you secured your seatbelt around your lap.

Feeling the stare of the flight attendants, you tried to look casual. You leafed through the available magazines in the pouch before you. Grasping the latest Entertainment Weekly magazine, you flipped it open and you read the first thing your eyes landed on, a short article about a new movie coming out soon. Accompanying the article were some behind the scenes photos and there staring back at you with a gorgeous smile was the man who had just fucked you hard and good. You read the caption below the photo and found out his name was Michael Fassbender. You took another good look at the photo, thinking your mind was playing tricks on you.

Just then, he sat back down in his seat and secured his seatbelt. You glanced at him, eyes widening at your sudden revelation. He smiled back at you and winked.


End file.
